


Love, Laughter & Memories

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara Has Their Own Body, Family Feels, Genderless Chara, Minor Sans/Toriel, Non-Binary Chara, Other, POV Asriel Dreemurr, Parent Asgore Dreemurr, Queen Toriel, The Ruins (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 'Love, Laughter and memories''The three things every family naturally possess, especially the Dreemurr Family.'





	Love, Laughter & Memories

'Love, Laughter and memories' The three things every family naturally possess, especially the Dreemurr Family.

Asriel, the son of Asgore and Toriel was a young monster, aged around 8-9 years old, he liked to play in the garden, play with his toys and help his mother bake his favourite food, Cinnamon and butterscotch pie.

Asriel was an only child with lots of memories, he had a lot of happy memories which his family had given him but Asriel wanted something else, well more specifically someone else.  
He wanted a sibling or someone around his age that he could play with, share memories with, laugh with and love, Asriel was only a kid so the 'Romantic' type of love didn't sound pleasant to him, he wanted to love someone like they were his sibling.

Every night the young Prince would wish for a sibling or even a friend but he had no luck, one night when the cold wind blew and the sound of silent snores echoed throughout the Dreemurr house Asriel quietly exited his room, tip toed towards the front door and exited the house.

The young monster was now outside, standing out in the open, allowing the cool air to kiss his fur.

Asriel remained standing until his legs decided to give up on him, Asriel was now sitting on the slightly uncomfortable ground, but he didn't mind, what Asriel did next was pray, he prayed and hoped for someone, anyone that could be his friend, his family.

With a quiet sniff the young Prince slowly got up off the ground and quietly re-entered the house, he then once again tip-toed towards his bedroom and laid on his bed, he soon wrapped himself in the blanket and slowly drifted off into a voluntary slumber.

~

Asriel soon awoke, it was now morning and everyone was awake, the young monster got up off his bed, walked towards his bedroom door, opened it and left, he didn't even bother to make his bed.

The delightful scent of butterscotch and cinnamon was trapped inside the small, tidy house, it wasn't long before the smell reached Asriel's nostrils.   
Asriel rubbed his eyes as he took a bug whiff of the air, he then smelt the delightful scent which made his eyes widen and his short tail wag slightly, he soon bolted out of the hallway and into the kitchen where Toriel was.

The small child's mouth was watering while his mouth was open, drool coming out from his open mouth. Toriel had just placed the uncooked pie in the oven, she turned around, a smile on her face but it only grew bigger as she caught a glimpse of her son's state, a few chuckles came out of her mouth, "Oh dear." She chuckled again, "Asriel what am I going to do with you." She walked up to her son and ruffled his hair she then looked at him, her eyes full of love for her child.

Toriel opened her mouth to speak, "Asriel dear, while the pie is cooking can you please go outside to play?" She then waited for a reply, "Okay Mum!" Asriel chirped and ran towards the front door, passing his Dad who was reading a book in the progress, he then exited the house.

Asriel's bare feet made contact with the somehow cold ground, he shivered slightly but continued to wander outside, towards the garden which was full of beautiful yellow flowers, those flowers were buttercups. The buttercups were simply beautiful, but beauty comes with a price, that price being poison, yes the buttercups were poisonous.

The young prince was now in the garden, he was plucking some flowers out of the ground and weaving them into a flower crown, he continued to do that until he heard something, or at least he thought he did.

Asriel's floppy ears perked up as his eyes scoped the area, there was another sound that made its way to Asriel's ears, it sounded like a call for help.  
The young monster dropped his unfinished flower crown, stood up and hesitantly walked towards where he had heard the call for help.

Asriel had to walk for a good, five minutes until he had reached the area where he had heard the pleads for help, his eyes widened when he saw what was displayed in front of him. A child, well to be more specific, it was a human child with pale skin, short, messy brown hair and deep red eyes and a faded brown sweater, but that's not all the fallen human had, they also had cuts and bruises on their body, they had taken quite a fall.

"Oh, you've fallen down, haven't you?" Asriel spoke to the human child, "Are you okay?" He walked towards the human and reached his arm out towards them, "Here get up..."   
He then helped the child get back onto their feet, the human child soon opened their mouth and told Asriel their name.

"Chara, huh? That's a nice name." He smiled sweetly and started to walk towards the house where he lived, helping the human while doing so, "My name is Asriel."

~

The two young children were exhausted, Asriel was spending most of his energy helping the human walk, whereas the short haired human child was spending most of their energy trying to stay awake and not pass out from the pain they had felt due to falling down a rather large and steep hole.

The two children eventually made it to the house, Asriel was panting lightly but he didn't open the door, instead he took a big breath and called out to his parents, "MUM, DAD!"

The sound of heavy footsteps could be heard until they stopped, the front door was then opened, revealing two monsters, Toriel and Asgore.

Toriel was about to speak until her line of sight was fixated onto the human that was weakly standing beside Asriel, Toriel's hands covered her mouth as she moved towards the two children, "Oh dear, Are you hurt child?" She placed one of her hands on top of the human child's head, an earthy green glow emitted from her palm, the human's wounds soon vanished.

~

"Mum are they going to be okay?" Asriel asked his mother, his voice laced with worry and concern, "Yes my child, they just need to rest."  
Its been a whole 24 hours since the human known as Chara fell down, they were still asleep but they were shifting in their sleep, that was a signal that they were about to awake.

Asriel sat beside the bed Chara was currently using, he was eagerly waiting for them to wake up.

A good five minutes later the small human opened their eyes, they quickly sat up and looked around the room, their eyes scoped the area until they landed on Asriel, "Oh, You're awake!" he chirped.

Chara was quiet, they knew that the monster beside them had helped them but they were still a little uneasy and what's the word, shy.

But time flies and during that flying time Asriel and Chara grew to be best friends, sibling too, Asriel's wish had come true, he now has a friend who he loved, laughed with and shared lots of precious memories with.


End file.
